


Hidden Desire

by Koayyy



Series: Re:vale oneshots [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gore, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants Momo all to himself, what’s happening to him? Is that bad?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Maybe. </p>
<p>Or maybe he was drunk on love.</p>
<p>(Also know as ‘Yuki becomes a yandere and Momo dies’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. This was inspired by the I7 group chat and you have to thank Uno and Kyte for this.

Yuki loved Momo. The latter has no clue about this, but his love was very strong. He was sure he grew attached to him because he lost his previous partner, but maybe it was something else. Just maybe.

He had this sense of wanting to keep Momo to himself, every time they were on stage. His gazes went unnoticed as Re:vale sang and danced to their songs. Their fans held up their glow sticks as they went into the chorus. Every time Momo gave a bit of fanservice, Yuki would glance at him.

Was he going crazy?

...

Maybe.

* * *

  
They ran into one of their many familiar producers a few days later as they were heading to their dressing room. Momo greeted him happily and their voices became muffled to Yuki has they chatted.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Momo flailing his arms around while talking. He gripped his hand into a fist as he suppressed the strong urge to take Momo for himself.

He settled on a slight glare. The producer noticed after a while and excused himself.

“See you!” Momo shouted after the producer’s retreating back.

Though when he turned around, Yuki took back his glare.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

  
After they finally reached the dressing room, Momo sat down on the couch and Yuki went to cuddle with him.

“Woah, what’s wrong, darling? You’re extra clingy today!” Momo smiled brightly as he teased him.

“Nothing’s wrong?” He replied, half was a reply and half of it was him questioning himself.

“I see! Well we have the rest of the day off, so let’s stay here for a while before going back!”

“Alright.”

Yuki sat up and had his back turned to Momo as the latter played with his hair. It was a chance to let his mind wander, and he wander he did.

What was happening to him?

He had this growing feeling of wanted to take Momo for himself and not let anyone else see him.

What were those lyrics that MEZZO”s song had?

‘I wish I could embrace you right now, take you away with me to somewhere far–’

Though only the last part fit well with his current feelings. He wanted to take Momo somewhere so far away that not even the paparazzi could find them.

He wanted Momo to look at him. And only him.

Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Momo flicked his forehead. When did he get in front of him?

“Yuki? Is there really something wrong? You’ve been spacing out...”

He was quiet for a while as he thought about whether or not he should tell Momo about this.

“I’m fine, really. You’re just paranoid, Momo.”

“Okay. Then let’s get going! You want to go back to the hotel, right?”

Yeah. A shower sounded good right about now.

* * *

  
That weird feeling stopped for a while, but it came back. At first, it was easier to shrug it off. However, it started to get... overwhelming.

Sometimes, he thought that maybe he should trap them in their own dressing room. But they would be found eventually.

Or he could get himself sick so that Momo would be forced to take care of him. But Okarin could take Momo’s place of taking care of him if Momo had some important job on that day.

Or he could ask Okarin to push their jobs to another day so they could have a day off, but, it was only a day.

He thought of many plans, but none of them were fool proof. There would always be a solution to foil them.

Unless.

Unless he resorted to _extreme measures_.

Then they could be together.

**Forever**

* * *

  
He slowly started forming the plan inside his head during the many small breaks they had between jobs. He was never close to make the plan final. He wanted it to be perfect. And so he thought and thought, what he would do, how he would do it, and how he could get away with it.

He knew he would make the paparazzi go wild. He knew he would make Okarin, the boys from Trigger and IDOLiSH7, and their fans worry.

He knew.

But he didn’t care.

Not anymore.

* * *

  
He had the plan all done. It was absolutely perfect. He just had to wait for the right chance, an off day. Then he would pounce like a tiger towards his prey. Except, he wasn’t going to eat his prey. He was going to preserve him, love him until the end of time.

It was an off day.

Okarin was busy preparing their future jobs in his office. Yuki was alone in his hotel room. Momo was outside, he went for a walk. It was his chance, and so he prepared to take it.

Momo had no idea what was coming for him.

“I’m back~!” His voice rang through the room as he opened the door. There weren’t many lights on, but he knew Yuki was in there. He took off his shoes and walked further into their slightly chilly room.

“Yuki~, I know you’re in here, where are you~?”

A few seconds later, he felt hands hugging him from behind and a head rest on his shoulder.

“Hm? What’s wrong, darling?” He couldn’t see his face, but there wasn’t anything to be scared of.

Right?

“Momo~” Yuki’s... _unusual_ teasing voice sent chills down his spine.

“Yuki...?”

The room was silent. There was definitely something wrong, Momo was sure of it now.

“Hey, Momo...”

There was no reply, so he continued.

“We’ll be together forever... right?”

“Yu... ki...?”

“If I kill you and preserve you, you’ll be mind forever... am I right?”

This isn’t Yuki.

Momo managed to shake out of his hug and turned to face him.

“Who... are you? You aren’t Yuki!”

He saw a smile. A chilling, crazed smile that didn’t suit Yuki’s beautiful face at all.

It was like a split second when Yuki tackled him. His was trapped as his back hit the wall. From out of nowhere, Yuki grabbed a very sharp knife.

Momo was scared.

He didn’t know what to do.

“It’s alright, Momo. I’ll only hurt a _little bit_. It’ll be over soon.”

Yuki held the knife high up in the air, and descended it down onto Momo’s chest. Slashing through his multiple layers of skin as Momo cried in pain. Yuki soon threw the knife away and started clawing his wound open with his long fingernails. Blood smeared the walls and dyed it’s white walls red.

Momo was losing blood quick, there was no way he was going to make it.

“Yu....... ki.........” He managed to say his name in between his cries of pain.

“It’s alright, it’ll be over soon......”

He was starting to lose consciousness. He was close to death, he could feel it. But... at least he fulfilled his wish. At least... Yuki would be happy.

Those were his final thoughts before he was lost completely.

He died the moment Yuki tore his heart out, he had the brightest smile on his face, but his eyes were open.

Yuki cradled Momo’s still heart in his hands.

“I promise... I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

  
When the police arrived, the room was empty save for the blood on the wall. Okarin fell down onto the floor in shock as both of them were nowhere to be found. Re:vale’s juniors were devastated as the news announced that the two members were missing.

What did Yuki do? Well...

“Momo~? Isn’t this new clothing nice?” Yuki asked as he turned around with fitting clothing in his hands.

Momo’s body was patched up, his skin was sewed back. He found a way to keep corpses from rotting. ‘Momo’ was sitting on a throne, in a big and fancy room. Beautiful, red roses curled along the pillars of the throne. Yuki had turned him into a doll.

“We’re together, and nothing can tear us apart now.”

Even though he was the only one breathing in the room.


End file.
